Unexpected Visit
by MoonRose91
Summary: There are times when Warlic seems to miss people trying to befriend him. -Part 4 of The Mage Tower series-


Warlic glanced at the tea cup, filled, that was sitting next to him.

He had not remembered getting a cup of tea and picked it up to drink when he heard Asivia call, "Warlic, are you home?"

He blinked in surprise and walked out. In time to see Asivia carefully extracting a ball of some sort from a purple dragon with deep red wings and red eyes. He then realized that it had eyes and she gave the baby dragon an exasperated look. "Caden, stop extracting Samus the Braydenball from my pack," she scolded softly and Caden sniffed and look away from her while she carefully placed the Braydenball back.

"Asivia, what brings you to here?" Warlic questioned.

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Well, I was helping Nythera with some things. Aside from that, I decided to come visit you and see if _you_needed any help," she responded, carefully lifted her baby dragon up into her arms.

Caden immediately chirred happily and snuggled against her chest.

Warlic decided not to mention that Caden was perfectly able to fly next to her and didn't need to be carried. "What did the egg look like?" he questioned.

"Pale brownish-gray with darker brownish-gray spots on it," she responded and Caden clicked at her, _"You shouldn't tell the nosy mage so much."_

_"He's a friend,"_ she answered.

Warlic wondered if she knew she was speaking and understanding Draconic.

Caden sniffed and twitched his tail around, in obvious dismissal of Warlic.

What was it with young dragons (or half-dragons) and deciding he wasn't worth their time?

Asivia sighed. "Sorry about him. He's…very confident," she responded and Warlic smiled.

"That's one way to put it," he answered.

_"Hey!"_ Caden snapped.

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

_"Hey!"_ Caden growled and immediately scratched at that spot at the base of his skull.

_"Gaghah,"_ he sighed out, practically becoming boneless in her arms.

"Come inside. I could use your help with a few things," he answered and Asivia followed after him calmly, Caden still making unintelligible noises in her arms.

"There have been some elementals taking over the mines in Lymcrest. I have been trying to clear them out myself, but there is only so much I can do," Warlic explained and he heard Caden making despairing comments on human mages.

And then a whine when Asivia stopped petting him and dumped him on the nearest, clear, surface.

_"What was that for?"_ he snapped.

_"I'm just a stupid human mage. Why do I do anything?"_ she retorted and Caden grumbled and muttered about how she was the exception that proved the rule, but it was obvious she was going to be ignoring him for the time being.

"Elementals in mines? I could help with that. So could Caden, if he would be so inclined to come down and mingle amongst us mere mortals," she responded, glancing over at the baby dragon.

Caden grumbled and huffed, before saying that it might prove interesting.

Warlic glanced over at Caden, who was settling and shifting his weight, pretending he wasn't interested.

However, there was a gleam in the dragon's red eyes that spoke of knowledge and curiosity.

Caden knew the destiny that burdened both himself and Asivia.

He knew what it was they were supposed to do.

What they had been born for.

Warlic wasn't sure _how_ the baby dragon knew, but it was quite possible that it was similar to how the Great Dragons passed their knowledge to their offspring while still in the egg.

_"Are we going or what?"_ Caden asked.

_"We're going, we're going._ Lymcrest, right Warlic?" Asivia answered.

Warlic nodded.

"Lymcrest Mines specifically," Warlic answered.

She smiled and gave a tiny salute before heading off, Caden flapping his wings and quickly following after her.

He had a feeling Caden would be scolding Asivia the whole way there.

"Warlic, have you had your tea yet today?" Nythera called, holding a cup in her hands.

"Yes, thank you Nythera. I take it you've decided to take your studies at a slower pace?" he questioned.

"Sure," she answered and Warlic resisted the urge to sigh.

Why must dragons and their offspring be so contrary?


End file.
